


time is on our side

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Alec is sad, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alec finds gray hair, lots of fluff and angst, malec and kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds his first gray hair and realizes that his time is slowly running out.<br/>Magnus and the kids find him later, sobbing his eyes out and comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time is on our side

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> ♥ENJOY!

Alec was shaking. His fingers wrapped around his hair. His eyes wide. Blood rushing through his ears. Tears starting to build up in his eyes, making it seem like he was underwater and trying to look through the surface. His hair was gray. It was just a strand of hair, but it was enough for Alec to completely panic. 

 

He knew from the start that he wouldn't be with Magnus and his sons forever, but it was to soon. He had it all, finally, and now he could see his time running out. 

 

 _Magnus,_ he thought,  _and Rafe and Max._ _They'll have to watch him fade away, they'll see the last bits of his hair turn gray over the years and then he'll be gone._

_I **don't want to go, please god don't take them away from me too early.**_

Alec clutched his ring in his hand. He could feel the cold metall pressing against his skin and he slowly smiled while he thought about the wedding.

_Magnus looked so beautiful, their family and friends watching them. Max and Rafe smiling at their parents. His parabatai by his side, Izzy looking so proud. Magnus soft voice when he said "I do." and the unforgettable kiss they had shared during this day._

He could almost feel the warm, fuzzy feeling of this day spreading through his entire body. The he started sobbing. He fell on his knees and buried his face in hands.

 

Magnus opened the door, his sons storming into the kitchen. "Daddy! Get Papa we are hungry!" Max said from Rafes back. He slid down onto the floor and Rafe quickly pulled his brother up. Magnus smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back." He went to look for Alec. He froze when he heard someone crying. Carefully he opened the bathroom. Then he saw Alec. Eyes red and puffy. He was the one who was crying. He sounded so fragile and lost Magnus almost started crying too. "Papa!" Max. He stormed over to his father. Alec hugged the little warlock to his chest, one arm wrapped around Rafe who joined them. 

Magnus got on his knees and cupped Alecs cheek. "What is wrong darling?" "Me." Alec said, his voice cracking. "What?" Rafe spluttered. "No Papa you are totally fine we promise!", Max said and kissed his father on the cheek. Alec smiled and smiled at his little son. "Could you leave Daddy and me alone for a moment?" the two boys nodded and left them.

"Magnus, it's happening." Alec said and showed the gray hair to him. Magnus smiled softly. "Alec, we knew that." "YEAH BUT I DON'T WANT THIS!" Alec started crying again. Magnus sighed and took his husband into his arms, hiding his own tears while he played with Alecs hair. He kissed his head and just comforted him. "I'll be old and i'll be ugly, i'll die and...", Alec couldn't speak anymore. Magnus made him shut up. He smashed their lips together. Alec went silent when they broke apart. "We knew it Alec, it doesn't make me love you any less. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, even when you're dead, i'll never find someone better than you." Alec buried his face in the crock of his neck. "I love you, i love you, i love you", Magnus whispered over and over. "I love you too." Alec answered. Magnus smiled at him. "Let's make you feel better." Alec stood up. "Look in the mirror. Look at the gray hairs." Alec did it. Magnus waved his hand and Alecs hair went back to a deep black. "Time is on our side darling, i know it. I can feel it inside of my heart." Alec was smiling so brightly, Magnus almost started crying again. 

 

Their sons were waiting for them. "Is Papa okay again?" Rafe asked. Alec smiled. "I'm fine baby." They sat down on the couch. The boys had started the TV, a movie was showing. Wine and lemonade were on the table, and pizza. Alec glanced at his little son. Max smiled. "I am getting better everyday." Magnus laughed. "Yeah."

 

Rafe and Max were cuddled up against each other. Alec almost started sobbing. It looked like Rafe was trying to shield his brother from all the bad in the world, how the bigger body of Rafe was wrapped protectivly around the little warlock. Magnus fell asleep on his lap. The TV went off. The stars shining inside the living room through the window, directly on his family as if the universe was trying to say something. 

Maybe:  _Look at what beautiful humans you've got in your life, make the best out of it._

Alec stroked Magnus' cheek. There was one thing he knew. With how Magnus made him feel all this love and how the sight of his boys made his heart growing wide and warm,

**he would always feel young.**

**Author's Note:**

> ♥i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
